LIFESAVER
by ASHkleptomaniac17
Summary: Shane being a part of a insanely famous band connect 3 , Mitchie torres works for an undercover agency and is the best at what she does - her next big job is to protect Shane Gray from the evil clutches of a psycho hater who has been following connect 3 like crazy and whose main target is the death of shane gray ! Can love find its place in between ? Can she be his Lifesaver ?
1. Chapter 1

**So I will be Posting my First ever Fan - Fiction on this site hope you guys will like it ...**

IT GOES LIKES THIS -SO , Shane being a part of a insanely famous band connect 3 , is been named one of the sexiest person alive -  
Mitchie torres works for an undercover agency and is the best at what she does - her next big job is protect Shane Gray from the evil clutches of a psycho hater who has been following connect 3 like crazy and whose main target is the death of shane gray ! Will Mitchie be able to save him ? Can love find its place in between ? Can she be his Lifesaver ?

_Disclaimer_ - **I don't own any characters of camp rock , jonas brothers , demi lovato ... ( will like Joe Jonas well ! ) **or **anything else leaving whatever i post in this story ! **

**Characters - (WITH AGES )**

**Mitchie Torres - 21 yrs**

**Shane Gray - 23 yrs **

**Nate Gray - 21 yrs **

**Jason Gray - 25 yrs **

**Caitlyn Gellar- 21 yrs **

****

The story is now on... read and review !  



	2. Chapter 2 - Knowing them

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas !

Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

(shows the mike being spun around )

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

( shows mike in one hand and then being joined together for a short clap )

Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

( shows connect 3 all together )

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

( shows crowd screaming like crazzy )

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long

NO ONE'S POV

the guys end the song with a bang and the crowd cheers for them and screams insanely ...

Shane , Nate and Jason waves them and are now backstage

" tht concert was amazing ... " ,said jason keeping his guitar down

" yeah ..! " , nate agreeing to his brother ,

"which one is'nt ..." said shane with arrogance in his voice

" well there he goes again " said jason quietly not noticing shane

SHANE'S POV

I walked on the stage only to be received by welcome of screaming girls - i have stopped noticing this since it is'nt anything new after playing one of my only favourite from this  
album play my music we went backstage for a little break - i don't get it our label wants us to only play this rock stuff what happened to the music we played ...  
well i guess the label is'nt gonna listen anyways so there is no reason of me being rambling to myself here ...

" guys we're all set " nate announced

so here we go again , i thought to myself ...

" i'm on my way " i shouted from the dressing room

* phn rings

*shane pics it up

" hello ? "  
" *silence "  
" hello ? " i asked again  
"*silence "  
" freaking answer already " with tht i hung up , gosh i got a show to complete

NO ONE'S POV

shows all connect 3 standing in front of the screaming fans again but only their shadows are visible in the glowing sun

Mitchie's POV

" shane freaking gray " I shouted

" yah Shane gray " the man standing in front of me answered

" well he sure got those bodyguards don't you think " i aksed impatiently

" he sure does but they are no you" he said frowning a little

" well then i'll do it " i finally gave up

" sure do Mitchel, i will just give u the details now give me a second " he said and walk towards his desk

Well I'am Mitchel Torres and the man who i'am talking about is my boss Brown - i'am 21 and a undercover agent who protect people from obviously dying my next job is to  
protect shane gray - i remember him from the band connect 3 i remember liking there music in what my teen years , i never really liked shane gray because of  
his attitude problems but may be he is ...cute

with that brown handed me a blue file

" there you go with the details of shane gray " he said  
" oh...k " i received the file with patience

"...and from now on you are no longer Mitchel you are frm now on Mitchie Torres , a strugling musician its upto you how you meet shane gray but i knw it'll be easy for  
you bcuz i knw of your hidden talents " refering to my singing and songwriting a little bit

" i knw you will rock it poppet " with tht he left the room

leaving me and shane - i mean his profile of know it all in 2 minutes with me !

" I think you're gonna owe me something Shane Adam Gray "  
_

SO how was it ,

Bad

fine

good

it was my first attempt at a smitchie fanfic and will like to knw how i'am at it !


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Caitlyn Gellar

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas , maybe **

**so now ,**

** sadheart - thanks a ton lot for your review as i said in the PM its means a lot **

** Angelina56 - thank you and yah the next chapter is up next**

Precap -

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

( shows crowd screaming like crazzy )

"""""""  
* phn rings

*shane pics it up

" hello ? "  
" *silence "  
" hello ? " i asked again  
"*silence "  
" freaking answer already " with tht i hung up , gosh i got a show to complete

" I think you're gonna owe me something Shane Adam Gray "

Mitchie's POV

Name - Shane Adam Gray - better known as Shane gray  
age - 23 yrs  
family - Jason gray - (older brother ) - 25 yrs  
Nate Gray -(younger brother) - 21 years

Nate Gray's Girlfriend - Caitlyn Gellar- 21 yrs

Parents - no contact for a long time

Relationships

Best friend - none  
friend - none  
girlfriend - various

Likes - Music, video games , hair...!

"seriously" mitchie exclaimed with a high note

this guy is in the most disturbing way weird i mean he has no best friends, friends and girlfriend what does 'various' i heard he is flirtatious guy in nature nut this is too much  
in his like he looks like he is freaking obsessed with hair - i heard he thinks they make him look sexy ... maybe they  
OH MY GOSH what the hell am i thinking ... forget it ,forget the damn thought

" so..." brown spoke up

"so?" i questioned

"what's the big plan ?" now it was his turn of question

"well the guy don't have any relationship with the society so there is no way to meet up with him there so i'am gonna go tht way " i said with a answer tone in my voice

" whc way ? " the guy likes to question

" befriending the brother's girlfriend way " i concluded

" the what way ... oh wait a sec " even if he is my boss he acts stupid sometimes

with the last sentence i walked over my pc to extract some files

Caitlyn Gellar , name entered

a list of girls with the same name entered - well the next thing was easy i entered nate gray's girlfriend Caitlyn Gellar - and it showed the damn results  
i think my pc is going all gossip girl- people are now not being identified by there name , age , address but there current boyfriends

i clicked on the link of the profile covering Caitlyn Gellar - so lets see what does she say now

Name- Caitlyn Gellar  
age - 21 yrs  
Family - *orphan  
Nate gray - 21 yrs ( boyfriend)

best friend - none  
friend - Ella Pador

Likes - sound mixing , hanging out ,

dreams - of being a famous music producer

Perfect ... i thought , if i pretend to be a singer in front of her without knowing who she is and how she is related to one of the most sensational bands of all time  
i will be able to get into there lives easily than ..

" is the plan ready now ? " brown questioned

" yes it is " and with that i ran out of the room

Caitlyn Gellar its gonna be so nice meeting you !

i jumped in my agency room and found the perfect clothes the bangs which were tied over my head , layed just before my lashes - i put on my red or moreover maroon long top and blue jeans  
i was now ready to meet the girl ...

According to what i found earlier Caitlyn likes to hang out alot and some of the places she goes was on my list  
"so the place she visits the most will be my first target" Music Island - it is a place from which Caitlyn tries to pick some good singer because of the open mic present there - she has been  
unsuccesful before but not this time - i'am gonna do it !

I reached music island soon and saw that people were getting ready to sing on stage so i signed in my name myself and started preparing to sing , i grabbed a guitar from the case - it was allowed to use any one instrument

peacking down the curtain i saw Caitlyn sitting in one of the foremost tables - BINGO i thought soon my name was called

" now the next person is for the first time gonna try her luck at this open night please welcome Mitchie Torres " the lady announced , so it was my turn

i slowly walked up on the stage and held my guitar high , and walked close to the mike

i silently started

Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)

by the end of the song everyone was clapping i walked backstage after a silent thank you ! ...

now all i had to do was to wait for her and to see whether she will come or not just as i was about to give up she walked towards me- i guess it worked huh

" hey you were awesome out there " she started

" thanks it was just a try " i replied

" well my name is Caitlyn Gellar " she replied with an indication

" mitchie torres " i supplied her with an answer

" well mithchie it was so nice to meet you then ..." did i said the same thing in my mind a couple of hours ago ?

she started to walk away when suddenly her feet stopped

" wait a second , well i wanna seriously ask you something " questioned

" sure "  
"see i knw u don't knw me better , evn i don't knw u tht much wait a sec i'am rambling so do u wanna u knw sing with me i mean a contract with my home label " i get it now why she does'nt get singers to sign with her she is so damn nervous guess every time whenever its the right  
moment she gets nervous !

" u knw wht i need a little time to think can u give me ur contact or something " i answered showing patience  
" yah sure " she started searching her baggy thing and took out a paper and started scribbling down something . she gave me tht and proceeded

so i guess i'am one step closer to you shane gray ...

**SO how was this one i hope this is not a boring story - this is a idea tht popped just in my mind so...! please review -it matters !**


	4. Chapter 4 - She Agrees

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas , maybe

guest - who said - this seems like a good story I cant wait to see what happens! :)

me - thanks alot ... i really appreciate you for reading ...

and

guest - who said -this was a graat chapter!

me - thanks alot ... i hope u like it in future too ...!

and like before

Angelina56 and sadheart - thank you again .. your reviews really matter ... to me hope u enjoy it further too

-

Precap -

" whc way ? " the guy likes to question

" befriending the brother's girlfriend way " i concluded

"""""""

Caitlyn Gellar its gonna be so nice meeting you !

Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?

" well my name is Caitlyn Gellar " she replied with an indication

" mitchie torres " i supplied her with an answer  
so i guess i'am one step closer to you shane gray ...

_  
Caitlyn's POV

oh god, oh god they all just reject my stupid label when will someone come and like knw how good this label will be for them ... i just don't knw tht yet

Music Island

" now the next person is for the first time gonna try her luck at this open night please welcome Mitchie Torres " lucy announced - yeah i knw her i come here like 365 days of the year

so here comes this mitchie girl , she starts singing

Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?

...  
Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)

oh gosh tht was freaking amazing i definately want this girl before anybody else finds her i have to talk to her right now ...

" hey you were awesome out there " i said

" thanks it was just a try " she replied

" well my name is Caitlyn Gellar " i said trying to give her a hint of who i was

" mitchie torres " i supplied her with an answer

" well mithchie it was so nice to meet you then ..." i complimented

she started to walk away when suddenly her feet stopped

" wait a second , well i wanna seriously ask you something " questioned

" sure "  
"see i knw u don't knw me better , evn i don't knw u tht much wait a sec i'am rambling so do u wanna u knw sing with me i mean a contract with my home label " ramnling seriously

" u knw wht i need a little time to think can u give me ur contact or something " she is asking for my contact number oh my god

" yah sure " where is the freaking paper... god damn it idiot

i gave her my number smiled and walked away

no one , means no one has ever even noticed me - if she agrees than finally i can freaking start my label

i got home where nate and his brothers were sitting i greeted them

" hey guys "

" hey Caitlyn " jason replied with enthusiasm and shane made a face like always

to which nate came and gave me quick kiss on the cheek

" hey babe " he said with utmost sweetness

" how was your day " continued , i kept my bag / purse down

" it was so damn awesome " i replied with a quick kiss on his cheek

" i mean i found..." when i was abt to complete tht answered

" you found an amazing singer and he or she rejected u once again " shane freaking gray answered

" yah i found an amazing singer ..." i started with an sharp tone

" but she did not rejected me...! " i said harshly

" tht's wonderful babe " nate said with a million dollar smile

" yah i mean she has'nt said yes but she took my number and i mean its the first time somebody has even showed interest and i'am so damn happy abt "

" oh yah she took your damn contacts to hire a killer and lift the burde ..." shane said with the attitude but was stopped by nate

" shut up shane "

" anyways i think she's gonna... " suddenly my phone rang

caller - unknown

" ok maybe she is calling me right now "

*picks up the phone

" hey it's me Mitchie " she said

" yah right hey Mitchie " i greeted

" So .. " she spoke with some silence

" lets come to the point here Mitch, what did you thought abt it ? " i asked out of impatience

" well i thought abt it , and i think its a gr8 idea " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

" ohk give me a second " i hold down the phone covered it with my hand as tight as it can be then...

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " screamed from my heart making everyone in the room shut up

" what the hell dumb..." shane was cut off by nate again

" don't you ..." and nate jumped on his head and they started fighting like kids

* i continued my phn call ignoring him

" sorry for tht my boyfriend and his brother are fighting like anything so ... i think we gotta meet" answer answer

" yah sure " she did answer

" fine can u come down at..." i gave her the adress and hung up

when i turned back all the boys were giving me a look ...

" what " i asked

" u gave tht girl our house adress " shane was the first one to speak

" well its mine too " i replied

" but if she turns out to be a psycho in disguise who wants to kill us " dumb

" yah she may turn out to be a bird for gods sake " i said

" really ? " jason said with a smile

" seriously jase' "

" sorry , i just love birds " he replied with regret of his last word

" see guys she is coming tomorrow and as have nthing good to do i want u all to help me clean the mess u have" i asked with a bossy tone

" well ask her to sign the damn contract in your room - i mean thts clean right " shane questioned

" yah it is but she has to walk throught this very hallway and bcuz of 3 messy boys i can't keep this house clean ever so ... just do it for me boys this one time " i requested

"she says like tht always " the boys answered together in a same brotherly tone

" thank you " and with tht i headed out of the house leaving connect 3 behind

Mithchie Torres you are gonna be smashing smokin hit ...!

_

so how was this one ... i really appreciate reviews m


	5. Chapter 5 - Here I come

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas , maybe

sadheart - thanks a ton !

Angelina56 - oh my jonas ! i freaking love your review ...LOL... so there you go with the update !

Random-Rebecca - thanks... hope u further like it too!

Precap -

" hey babe " he said with utmost sweetness

" how was your day " continued

" it was so damn awesome " i replied with a quick kiss on his cheek

" i mean i found..." when i was abt to complete tht answered

" yah i mean she has'nt said yes but she took my number and i mean its the first time somebody has even showed interest and i'am so damn happy abt "

" oh yah she took your damn contacts to hire a killer and lift the burde ..." shane said with the attitude but was stopped by nate

" shut up shane "

" ok maybe she is calling me right now "

*picks up the phone

" hey it's me Mitchie " she said

Mithchie Torres you are gonna be smashing smokin hit ...!

_

Mitchie's POV

" u knw wht i need a little time to think can u give me ur contact or something "i asked for her number

" yah sure " she answered and gave me her number , and while she turned to walk away i chipped her purse...

as soon as she left i got out of music island and quickly reached my home - old home where grew up and all that - this was my workup for now

i quickly turned on the devices ... and now i can hear what and where she was listening and going ...

her mark of red stopped at a certain appartment in v.i.p are - obvious

sound of door opening

" hey guys " its her voice

" hey Caitlyn " suddenly a guy said with happy - in his voice

a little pause

" hey babe " another guy said , this must be nate ...

" how was your day " he continued , suddenly a thud... i guess she kept her purse down

" it was so damn awesome " she replied to him

" i mean i found..." she was abt to say something when i hear him

" you found an amazing singer and he or she rejected u once again " a rude voice occured

" yah i found an amazing singer ..." she started with an sharp tone

" but she did not rejected me...! " and continued harshly

" tht's wonderful babe " nate spoke up again

" yah i mean she has'nt said yes but she took my number and i mean its the first time somebody has even showed interest and i'am so damn happy abt " she said again

" oh yah she took your damn contacts to hire a killer and lift the burde ..." the rude voice spoke again

" shut up shane " nate's voice echoed , so the rude voice is none other Shane Rude Gray ...

i finally decided to call her so i dialled her number...  
" ok maybe she is calling me right now "

" hey it's me Mitchie " i said

" yah right hey Mitchie " she greeted

" So .. " i spoke with some silence

" lets come to the point here Mitch, what did you thought abt it ? " she asked out of impatience

" well i thought abt it , and i think its a gr8 idea " there it is

" ohk give me a second " she held up the phone , chip time

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " ouch she screams

" what the hell dumb..." ohk rude guy tht girl sounds happy give her some space

" don't you ..." suddenly i hear another thud - a loud one

she continued

" sorry for tht my boyfriend and his brother are fighting like anything so ... i think we gotta meet" really ...

" yah sure " i answered finally

" fine can u come down at..." well i already have tht adress

she hung up first ...

i turned down the radar and went up to start preparing for tomorrow i got to my room and grabbed my guitar , and put it in its case and put it down the living room couch  
then grabbed some clothes for tomorrow

" all set " it was already late so i thought oh having a good night sleep now

and went for it...

*IN THE MORNING

i dressed up in my black skinny jeans and purple top and got into my boots they were my signature style in high school ...!

dressing like a high schooler real nice..!

after grabbing my guitar i found my way to caitlyn's apartment ... on my way i thought all over my plan again

- meet caitlyn - check  
- impress her - check  
- agree to her contract - check  
- befriend her -  
- meet connect 3  
- befriend the other members  
- be caitlyn's best friend  
- work on the deal  
- talk to shane gray  
- show him something  
- ? save him

well i don't think this is gonna go as planned bcuz of shane's freaking attitude lets see how it goes ...

Shane Adam Gray here i come...

i reached caitlyn's home and got out of the cab ...  
i looked over the huge place ..

"woah" even if i'am an agent this place looks like a palace

i got up at the front door and thought of going in but then got reminded well this is connect 3 's place too and if i just try  
to enter this place it will be not possible for me to enter this place because of the whole fan girl drama they face everyday , i don't  
think their bodyguard or something will let me in that easily . i think i better call caitlyn herself , just as i was about to call caitlyn a  
red freaking hot sports car stopped in front of me and stepped out the man himself - Shane Adam Gray...

he spoke up

" hey there "

"hey " i greeted back

" u must want this " he started searching a paper suddenly he saw my book

" hey give me that " he took it and tore a page... ' watch out guy ' what the hell is he doing

he signed the paper and handed it to me

" there you go " i took it

" what is this ? " i played dumb

" you're here for this right my autograph i knw i too hot and me standing in front of you got you all gloomy but " i was about to frown whn..

" hey mitchie..." caitlyn appeared

" hey caitlyn " i avoided the unwanted attention

" shane " she said coldly

" so you are tht freak ..." he's a rude guy

" heyyyyy" caitly looked at shane

" come on mitch " she tooke me by hand and i followed her towards the palace... i like refering it like tht

entering the house... i saw a scene a little to clean for my eyes and two boys laying on the floor suddenly

"what are you guys doing " suddenly caitlyn screamed!

"nothing " the boys chorused that's when i realised they were none other than the other 2 members of connect 3

" oh...k" caitlyn replied

"so this is mitchie ... mitchie torres who i was talking about ...! " caitlyn introduced me

" hey mitchie " nate started

" hey ! " jason screamed like a little kid

" hey guys " i replied as polite i can be ,

" caity told me about your wonderful voice ..." nate spoke

" thanks " i said while blushing ... yah i was blushing !

" so mitchie we should get started now " caitlyn

the moment they sat down the couch ... shane entered the house

he gave us the " what the hell look... " and moved ahead while the other connect 3 were busy in their personal work shane sat in front of the tv and started watching some weird tv show

" ok so mitchie do you have some more of your song " said caitlyn standing up

" maybe ... yah ! " i said with confidence

" i was writing something but its not complete .. just yet.! " i said honestly

" so what ... just play whatever you got " said caitlyn pointing towards the grand piano , i figured it must be the one nate composes ..

" oh ..k " i said settling down in front of the piano

i started playing the piano ( attracting the attention of the boys )

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

- i finished seeing people around me smiling and shane gray giving me a look tht i did'nt get ...

" tht was awesome " caitlyn shouted with excitement

" yah mitchie you sing really beautifully " nate said with a large grin

" thank you guys " i was surprised tht people liked it great until ...

" it was good " suddenly shane spoke up ... i was surprised

" thanks " i replied

and with that he went out of the house with a blank expression

I guess he was just being polite or may be...

_

SO HOW WAS IT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT


	6. Chapter 6 - The Old Us

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas , maybe

_  
Precap -

hot sports car stopped ...stepped out the man himself - Shane Adam Gray...

" hey there "

"hey " i greeted back

" hey mitchie..." caitlyn appeared

" hey caitlyn " i avoided the unwanted attention

" shane " she said coldly

" so you are tht freak ..." he's a rude guy

" i was writing something but its not complete .. just yet.! " i said honestly

" so what ... just play whatever you got " said caitlyn pointing towards the grand piano , i figured it must be the one nate composes ..

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

...  
I guess he was just being polite or may be...

...

_

Shane's POV

after waking up the following morning after caitlyn drama - whc was damn usual i headed downstairs for breakfast that's when i saw nate and jason cleaning the house... what the

" hell , what are you guys doing ? " i questioned

" well as you can see we are cleaning the house" nate exclaimed

" no i can't , where is my breakfast ? " i did again

" well diva as you can see me a jason are kind of busy so why don't you try to step down a little from " i'am shane freaking gray " world and go cook " nate nearly shouted

"excuse me ?" what did he just said

" oh u don't knw where the kitchen is ...its there rockstar " he said pointing towards the kitchen

" hell...! " i screamed and got out of there as fast as i can ...

i jumped into my red sports car and headed towards one of my fav. cafe ...

after reaching the cafe i soon settled down at one of my place and waited

soon my order was ready

" there you go shane , here is your order " a middle age woman came ... to deliver my food ..well i knw her

" thanks connie " she smiled at me

" why the hell there is nearly no one here its not that early , supposing the time i wake up ? " i questioned, seeing how empty this cafe is...

" well , about 3 years back this cafe was more filled when my daughter used to sing for the guests but since she moved out i guess , the place is gonna look like this for a long - long time " i nodded patiently

" you have a daughter i did'nt thought of that ? " i asked

" that's sweet of you shane but i do have a daughter whose face i hav'nt seen in the last 3 years

" well i hope she do visit you soon , because i knw what people are missing ! " i said pointing towards the food

she smiled and walked away to attend the other few orders

sweet ! I always liked connie's .. beacause of the peace of this place and how connie attended her customers personally !

after finishing and paying for my breakfast , i jumped back into my sports car and headed back home

when suddenly i felt someone was following me ... i slowly looked in the rear view mirror but saw no one..forgetting about the whole thing i finally reached home

when i saw a young brunette standing there , her bangs peacefully layed down just before her lashes and she looked a little different , than my usual fans who used dress like anything before coming down here to impress i stopped the car in front of her

and got down ...

i spoke up

" hey there "

"hey " she greeted back

" u must want this " i started searching for some paper to write on , on not finding anything i saw she was holding a notebook

" hey give me that " i took it and tore a page... of it

after signing the paper and i handed it to her

" there you go " she took it

" what is this ? " is she what dumb

" you're here for this , right my autograph i knw i too hot and me standing in front of you got you all gloomy but " i gave her the look " look "

" hey mitchie..." suddenly caitlyn appeared

" hey caitlyn " i looked at her so she is ...

" shane " nate's so called girlfriend - said coldly

" so you are tht freak ..." the words just came out of my mouth ... was tht rude

caitlyn took this mitchie girl inside , and i jumped back in the car to park it in its right place after parking it in the right place i headed inside

the moment they were settling down the couch ... i entered the house

i saw that they sat down at my couch so i just gave them a freaky look and moved ahead, while  
moving i saw nate scribbling down on the paper - a new song maybe , and jason tuning his guitar ... i had nothing to do so i switched on the tv . i started  
watching some creepy show - i was more interested into listening what the other two members present other than my brothers had to say - pointing towards caitlyn  
and mitchie - specifically mitchie

" ok so mitchie do you have some more of your song " said caitlyn standing up

" maybe ... yah ! " she said with confidence

" i was writing something but its not complete .. just yet.! " mitchie spoke with honesty

" so what ... just play whatever you got " said caitlyn pointing towards the grand piano , that's the one nate uses to either compose or irritate me while i watch tv

" oh ..k " she said settling down in front of the piano

i started playing the piano ( i looked at her so does the rest of connect 3 )

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

i was awestruck ...i mean it was like i was walking in a dark room and suddenly someone came there with a candle ... it was the music we used to play ... IT WAS THE OLD US .. it reminded me of that ...she reminded me of that

- she finished seeing people around her smiling and i giving her a look tht meant how awesome the song was

" tht was awesome " caitlyn shouted with excitement

" yah mitchie you sing really beautifully " nate said with a large grin

" thank you guys " she was ... what ? surprised tht people liked it ... how can tht be she is amazing but sadly my ego came in between

" it was good " i said ... what that's it i don't have anything else to say maybe i'am speechless

" thanks " she replied

and with that i went out of the house with a blank expression , i did'nt knew what to say i 'am really an idiot

Mitchie Torres the girl with the voice...!

_

i hope you guys liked it ?


	7. Chapter7-Previously I was just a girl

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas , maybe

oh my god i'am so damn sorryyyyyyyyyyyy .. i knw i'am so damn late but i had these dumb exams so please damn it forgive me ...

and yeah not forgetting to mention ... all jonatics are sad about the whole jonas brother rumor thing ain't they ? ... well i guess same from me #hold #on

Angelina56 - Ha ... thanks i love that you like it .. :-) #iamspeechlessforthelate

sadheart - i hope to update everyday ... thanks a ton ! #iamdumbforthedelay

brucas224 - thanks tht means a ton ... sorry for the super delay

and to the unknown - thanks a ton guys ...if u r still reading it sorry for they delay ... thanks for liking it

_  
Precap -  
Shane's POV ...

" there you go shane , here is your order " a middle age woman came ... to deliver my food ..well i knw her

" thanks connie " she smiled at me

after finishing and paying for my breakfast , i jumped back into my sports car and headed back home

when suddenly i felt someone was following me ... i slowly looked in the rear view mirror but saw no one..forgetting about the whole thing i finally reached home

when i saw a young brunette standing there , her bangs peacefully layed down just before her lashes and she looked a little different , than my usual fans who used dress like anything before coming down here to impress i stopped the car in front of her

and got down ...  
...

This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light shine on me

Mitchie Torres the girl with the voice...!  
...

Mitchie's POV

after reaching back home , i turned down the devices i was able to put camera's and chips all over the house especially shane's room ... it was hard to reach there with all the stuff laying here and there but i finally did what i had planned , sure i have to meet shane and place a chip over him to get his current location but till then all this will work just fine...

it was already really late so i lay down on the bed after switching all the alarms if there is a sign of danger , the will just start making noise...

on the bed , i slowly fell asleep

flashback dream #

MOV

Whooo...  
. !

How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see There are so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me Who will I be?

Yeah yeah...

.

.

.

Who will I be?  
It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me Who will I be?

Whooo... who will I be?  
Who will I be!

* claps from all around the cafe

" that was awesome mitchie " i turned around to find my mom " thanks mom "

" that was a wonderful performance ! " a man exclaimed from behind me

" thanks "

" i'am brown by the way "

" hey brown i'am mitchie and this is my mom connie " i said

" nice to meet you two "

suddenly i open my eyes to the sound of the beep coming from the connect 3 house

i ran towards the meter and devices and switched on the chips placed for the talk

"woah " shane spoke up

" guys, what the hell who took my hair straightener " he sounded angry

wait what the hell the guy straightens his hair at what... oh my god its 8'o clock i did'nt sleep that long - did i ?

" shut up shane , i've gotta call mitchie rite now she said she'll be here by 7 and she is'nt here yet " spoke caitlyn

god i 'am so dead

" maybe she bailed on you after realizing how good she is and how bad you are..." shane... wait he said me good

" shane you... wait a second the great...no the greatest shane gray just said the singer i found good ... wait is he having a change of heart .. already " said caitlyn in a long manner

" shut up caitlyn gellar... nate' gray's girlfriend... " shane

" what ? " caitlyn

" oh we were'nt playing that game because i thought we were ! " shane exclaims

god freaking hell what am i still doing here i have to go to the great palace right now... at this moment

as i ran for not my but shane gray's life ... i saw a black weird looking car -actually creepy looking car in front of connect 3's so called home wait the guy has a camera ... paparazzi maybe - but ...? are they supposed to be this close

suddenly i saw caitlyn coming out of the house and here beguns

" hey caitlyn how are you ? "

she ignores and sees me , starts walking towards me

" so you and nate engaged... how'd u do that "

wow...

" yah just add that we are married with 10 kids too " said caitlyn she looks angry ,

well anybody will be if someone creeps across your appartment and ask you dumb questions

" hey mitch , common lets go in ! " she starts

i just nod

" and who's this ? someone new here ? another one of shane gray 's girlfriend " oh my god , can i just break a arm nothing more i wish

" no she is a magician ? " huh ?

i gave her a mysterial look and we headed inside where the connect 3 were doing the same things as yesterday

lets make this clear now

" why did you called me a magician ? " i shouted at caitlyn

all of the connect 3 turned on this

" well... i'am sick of their questions ...? " caitlyn exclaimed

" and ? " ?

" and i thought a little fun will be all good "

" fine "

the boys turned back... maybe not getting what we were talking about ... or maybe thinking the talk too stupid

" i guess we should get started ... thanks to the boys .. i have my studio set up just in the garage ... so we can get started right away " said caitlyn

" yah sure... ! " i said agreeing

Shane's POV

waking up is a tough task well ... not in the mood for breakfast just for now ..i hope connie stores it for later

i think i just have to take a quick shower

"woah " i spoke up

" guys, what the hell who took my hair straightener " angry

now these guys have started loosing my things , i think caitlyn took it , i turned towards her when she does that

" shut up shane , i've gotta call mitchie rite now she said she'll be here by 7 and she is'nt here yet " spoke caitlyn

damn it she steals my stuff first then gets all snappy on me

" maybe she bailed on you after realizing how good she is and how bad you are..." what the hell am i ...

" shane you... wait a second the great...no the greatest shane gray just said the singer i found good ... wait is he having a change of heart .. already " said caitlyn in a long manner

" shut up caitlyn gellar... nate' gray's girlfriend... " was that mean ?

" what ? " caitlyn

" oh we were'nt playing that game because i thought we were ! " exclaiming

well that got ...

so we got nothing on any tv channel wow ...

dumb news says hi...what the hell there is not even a single good show left on this tv

" give me that " said jason snatching the controller

" hey i was watching ... "

" dude you were just changing channels " exclaimed jason

" so.. ? " , wow half of our lifes goes by switching through one channel to another and the harsh reality is when someone snatches the controller from you ... you just want that back

" hey babe where are you going " said nate settling down the couch ... great now these guys have surrounded me - just great

" that's my space "

" shut up shane ! " nate pushed me ...no one gets me

i hate my life

" i was actually going outside to look where mitchie is right now "

" well if that changes things " damn it with the mean thing , even i want her to come ... wait what the hell am i talking about

with that caitlyn just goes out ...

bang and i guess she is back ... that was quick

" why did you called me a magician ? " she shouted at caitlyn

what ? i turned aroung along with the other 2/3 of connect 3

" well... i'am sick of their questions ...? " caitlyn exclaimed

" and ? " ?

" and i thought a little fun will be all good "

" fine "

that was dumb and i turned my attention back to the tv

" i guess we should get started ... thanks to the boys .. i have my studio set up just in the garage ... so we can get started right away " said caitlyn

" yah sure... ! " she said - seemed agreeing

M ' POV

i better figure a way fast to get shane to talk to me ... other than the whole singing ... wait a second he mentions me whenever the whole singing chapter come into existance ... i better impress him more and more with that ...

so that was it ... hope you guys like it and i hope not to become a lost and found case ... under something major comes up ...!


	8. Chapter 8- First Save

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the song and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! but yah Joe Jonas , maybe

oh my god i have'nt lost reviewers yet ... thanks guys

and do check my latest fanfic ON THE LINE - SMITCHIE

Angelina56 - thanks a ton ... and well here comes the next one

sadheart - hope this one is fine too ... :-) , thanks !

_  
Precap -

Who will I be?  
It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be?

" i'am brown by the way "

" hey brown i'am mitchie and this is my mom connie " i said

" nice to meet you two " ...  
" shane you... wait a second the great...no the greatest shane gray just said the singer i found good ... wait is he having a change of heart .. already " said caitlyn in a long manner

" shut up caitlyn gellar... nate' gray's girlfriend... " shane

" what ? " caitlyn ...  
" and who's this ? someone new here ? another one of shane gray 's girlfriend " oh my god , can i just break a arm nothing more i wish

" no she is a magician ? " huh ?  
...

i better figure a way fast to get shane to talk to me ... other than the whole singing ... wait a second he mentions me whenever the whole singing chapter come into existance ... i better impress him more and more with that ...

...  
_

M' POV

" i hope you're doing your job just fine " said brown

" i don't think you should worry about that " like really ?

" yah i know you are one of the best " good for that

" hey mitch i think we should start "

" you are on your mission and your'e talking to me - damn you're undercover for god sakes " arghhhhhhh

" you were the one who called me now get lost ... " with that i shut my phone off

" what happened ? " caitlyn asked

" oh nothing dumb ex problems "

" oh was the breakup bad " is she asking me that

" no i broke up with him ? "

" what why ? " damn kick in a story right now

" ahh i did not liked him anymore " what ... that's not a reason to ...

" oh my gosh ... you sound so shane gray " really ?

" no... i just think " what the hell

" leave it , anyways we should just start " thank god

so what do you wanna record first ...

" anything you're choice " """""

" well ... hey we can start by recording the song you were singing that night in the club what do ya think ? " asked caitlyn

" yah sure ! "

she set up the things fast ...wow

"so you're ready ..."

" all set "

" there your go "

Did you forget That I was even alive?  
Did you forget Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget About us

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere we went wrong We were once so strong Our love is like a song You can't forget it At all

And at last All the pictures have been burned And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned I won't forget Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong Our love is like a song But you won't sing along You've forgotten About us (Don't forget)  
...

" wow mitchie you were so good ! " caitlyn reviewed

" thanks " i said drinking some water ... after all we were doing this for what 4 hours

wait a second where the hell is shane ... i was not here to record song right

we got into the house , what ?where? the hell did all of the connect 3 disapppear

"where is everybody" damn it i sound like a stalker

" what ? " i'am a stalker

" i mean this house looks so big and empty without everybody around rite " that was a lame one

" i know even if they are one of the best know artists... they are like lyeing in this house most of the time ... "

*smiley

"they must have gone to the cafe nearby .. we found that one ... actually shane found it.. " said caitlyn

" oh..." i said

" i think we should just go there ... its past lunch time but the lady there is so nice that she gives us food even after that knowing about the whole recording schedule and all ... " caitlyn

" yah sure " atleast that can help me keep an eye on shane

" so lets go then "

and with that we left for that cafe

we stopped in front of a a familiar place

it was THE CAFE

my mom's cafe

" here ? " i asked

" yah its a really nice place and i have to tell you connie cooks the best food in the world "

" i know ! " i said, she is my mom after all

" so you have come to this place before "

" kind of... " do i have to tell her like everything now

we entered the cafe ... how empty this place was ... well it was past lunch time right

i saw my mom chatting with connect 3 as we entered my mom turned

we walked towards them

my mom was looking at me with disbelief

" mitchie ? " all of connect 3 and the person romatically involved with 1 of them looked towards me

"hey mom ! "

they looked even more shocked specially shane... now what i can't say hey to my mom , what's the deal in that

she did'nt say a thing just hugged me

" where were you ? for the last 3 years mitchie torres " she said with tears in her eyes

" we can talk about that later " i said to mom

" she is your daughter " suddenly shane said breaking the awkward silence

" you know her ? " asked mom

" not exactly but nate's " nate gave an eye to shane

" i mean caitlyn knows her from making a record with her... or something .." said shane

" oh my god sweetie you're back to music... i mean " this time i gave a eye to my mom

my mom did'nt knew about the whole undercover thing but she did knew that one fine day her daughter just lost interest in music ...

" yah mom... "

" that's great sweetie ... thanks kids just because of you i got to meet my daughter after a long long time ! "

" connie , you know what your daughter is really talented and she deserves this "

smiley face

" and also ...i'am really hungry " exclaimed caitlyn

" me too "

" yah definaetly ' i'll just bring something rite now"

and after a long time i get to eat my mom's food which was good as floating in heaven ... god i missed it

...  
shane's POV

" shane can you please leave mitchie home " wow that was

" why me ? "

" because jason left us in the middle of the lunch and me and nate are going out ? " said caitlyn

" well aren't you going out for a long time now "

" that was a lame joke... common shane it's getting late and by the way just tell her about that car of yours i know how much you love it " said caitlyn

"fine just this time " i think even i wanted that

" lets go " i said to mitchie

and then we drove off to wait ...where did she live give me the adress damn it...

...  
mitchie's POV

" thanks for the ride " i said while standing in front of my house

" no problem "

suddenly at the moment i saw a red dot on shane's neck ...wait is that a marker...oh freak i looked around they have a gun

and at that moment .. i had to ... i just had to damn it ...i did'nt knew it was gonna happen so fast ...but i had to save his life afterall

wait i just dropped my keys to the house what was everyone thinking i started to bend when shane offered

" let me get that for you " he bended down

*shoot, wait did that hit a bird

" what the hell was that "

" i think it was my dumb ex " not again

" what ? "

" yah i broke up with him a couple of months ago and now he's angry " dumb me , dumb me

" really ? that's revenge ... " said he

" yah kind of so ..."

" i think i should just take off "

and he soon left the area with no sign now its time for the shooter

was'nt he running

there he is

i ran towards him and just attacked by first hitting him on his stomach , kicking him on his back making him fall down and finally finishing the job by giving him a 3 major punches on his face- dude you forget about getting a girlfriend...

Now he's resting in the departement of interrogation ...for a while shane gray is safe...well !

Just the First Save

Hope you guys liked it ...do see my new story On The Line- its short for the first chapter to keep it easy and then i'll see from afterwards


End file.
